User blog:Freighttrain, The/Ideas for a Sequel Anime to Zoids: New Century
(Updated as of 07/06/2019) Hello fans of Zoids and other mecha anime, as a Gundam 00 (11 years ago!) sequel is being developed it occurred to me that a sequel to Zoids: New Century may not be so unlikely, I believe the premise of a potential sequel to Zoids: New Century was implied to be the Blitz Team having class S battles on one of the other continents of Planet Zi. I'll make sections that I may add to whenever someone leaves a comment with an idea, a section for series title suggestions, one for any other ideas regarding a sequel anime, sections for Zoid battle teams, characters and episodes as well as any general ideas and even a section for ideas on entirely new Zoids (maybe a horse type Zoid to get viewership from fans of The Saddle Club and add more fangirls to the Zoids fanbase) would be good too. And anyone reading this who are also fans of Gundam and Alien might be interested in my posts regarding topics from those franchises. Also see my Zoid classification system as well as my Zoids waifu classification system for help with ideas, I'll start it off with a few. Notes: *All Zoids are their battle story size e.g. Ultrasaurus and Seismosaurus etc. ''Zoids: New Century'' sequel title ideas *''Zoids: Blitz'' *''Zoids: New Ground'' (a reference to it taking place on the class S Zoids battle continent) New Zoids *Abridged list: **Horseshoe crab-type — Grav-barge (transport Zoid) **Horse-type — Mowhorse **Draught horse-type — Broadmane **Hyena-type — Hyaenagore **''Megalania''-type — Gun Butcher **''Deinosuchus''-type — Megasuchus **''Deinosuchus''-type — Deinukus **''Sarcosuchus''-type — Gorial **Mantis-type — Scythe Kaiser **Hornet-type — Strike Vesper **Jumping spider-type — Blitzpider **Tarantula-type — Salvantula **Sperm whale-type — ZBCS Alabaster (transport Zoid) — ZBC Flagship **''Archelon''-type — Ironback (transport Zoid) — ZBC **Plesiosaur-type — Ultrasaurus Mariner — ZBC **''megalodon''-type — Mawmax — ZBC **Barracuda-type — Torpedo Hunter — ZBC **''Aepyornis''-type — Maxornis — ZBC **''Quetzalcoatlus''-type — Stratosentinel — ZBC **Kraken-type — Neonautilus (transport Zoid) — Backdraft Flagship **''Titanoboa''-type — Boa-borer (transport Zoid) — Backdraft **Sea serpent-type — Leviathan — Backdraft **''Architeuthis''-type — Volteuthis — Backdraft **Cuttlefish-type — Cutterfish — Backdraft **Jaguar-type — Painther — Backdraft **''Teratornis''-type — Terrortornyx — Backdraft *Descriptive list: **'Grav-barge' (transport Zoid) — Named this as it is similar to a barge and uses the same type of anti-gravity cushion system as that of the Hover Cargo, the Grav-barge is a large, heavily armoured, low to the ground, horseshoe crab-type hovering transport Zoid, it is proportionately of a similar size to the Hover Cargo and is also fully amphibious as well as being capable of similar speeds and altitude to the Hover Cargo and has a hyper energy shield as well. Its armament is also identical to that of the Hover Cargo with a pair of heavy beam cannons at the front and a twin beam repeated atop both thruster pods which are also identical to those of the Hover Cargo, with the side window sections in the accomodation level also being identical to those of the Hover Cargo. The aerial Zoid catapult hatch at the upper rear surface of the Grav-barge is also very similar to that of the Dragoon Nest. — Known as the transport Zoid of the Taiga Team. **'Mowhorse' — A portmanteau of 'mow', 'mohawk' (hairstyle) and 'horse', this high-speed mêlée combat horse-type Zoid is the base Zoid that the Orudios was created from and features a prominent Parablade-style laser blade from the front to the back of its head in the shape of a axe/mohawk style horse mane for charging headbutt attacks, it also has a lateral fold-down laser blades (hence 'mow'), dorsal ion boosters and an energy shield as standard. The Mowhorse is a dedicated high-speed mêlée combat Zoid. **'Broadmane' — A reference to the Zoid's broad build, this draught horse-type Zoid is larger and stockier than the Mowhorse and whilst not capable of such high speeds, it is well armoured and still quite capable of defending itself in close quarters, though its primary combat role is as a heavy weapons (including CP-10 Gojulas Cannons) platform and has lateral and dorsal hardpoints for this and features nose cannons and cheek missile pods, ventral cannons, tail-tip cannons, shoulder armour missile pod arrays and lower leg missile pods as standard. **'Hyaenagore' — A portmanteau of 'hyaena' and 'gore', this hyena-type Zoid is highly agile and capable in mêlée combat, able to crush armour with its powerful laser fangs. Whilst of a similar height to the Command Wolf, the Hyaenagore is stockier and well armoured for its size, adept at ambush and shock assault tactics it is equipped with laser fangs and a mouth sonic blaster as standard. **'Gun Butcher' — A reference to the common mistranslation of the genus Megalania prisca as 'ancient great butcher' as well as its ability to mount heavy weapons, this large Megalania-type Zoid is well armoured and deceptively fast, it is particularly capable as a fossorial ambush Zoid as it can hide itself in the sand like a Guysak and is capable of quick bursts of speed despite its size, it is highly efficient in mêlée combat and particularly against Zoids with longer limbs as it can quickly wrestle and pin them to the ground with its large strong jaws and powerful claws, the Gun Butcher can also mount a variety of heavy weapons (including CP-10 Gojulas Cannons) on dorsal and lateral hardpoints. **'Megasuchus' — A reference to it being a large crocodilian Zoid, large, well armoured, amphibious Deinosuchus-type Zoid is of a similar length to a Gojulas Mariner Type B and has large powerful jaws capable of crushing and wrenching off the limbs of prey Zoids, it is also adept at ambush tactics with quick bursts of speed and has a dorsal hardpoint for mounting heavy weaponry. **'Deinukus' — A portmanteau of Deinosuchus and 'nuke' (due to its large powerful torpedo-missile armament), this large, well armoured, amphibious Deinosuchus-type Zoid is a variant of Megasuchus, differing primarily in its modified jaws that conceal a large powerful missile-torpedo used to attack large carrier Zoids such as Whale Kings etc. and like the Megasuchus, it is also adept at ambush tactics with quick bursts of speed and also has a dorsal hardpoint for mounting heavy weaponry though it is not quite as capable in mêlée combat as the Megasuchus due to its jaws being modified to launch the large missile-torpedo, though it is still easily capable of mangling smaller Zoids. This Zoid is often used in conjunction with Gorials as their advanced sensory and EW capabilities assist with target acquisition, hit probability and ambush tactics. **'Gorial' — A portmanteau of 'Gor' (as in Gorhecks, due to similar EW capabilities), 'gore' and 'gharial' (due to the resemblance of Sarcosuchus imperator to gharials), this large, well armoured, amphibious Sarcosuchus-type Zoid is a variant of Megasuchus, differing primarily in the narrower snout which ends in a bulla module featuring advanced sensory equipment that can detect Zoids using a smokescreen or active camouflage, this module also has EW capabilities and like the Megasuchus, it is adept at ambush tactics with quick bursts of speed and also has a dorsal hardpoint for mounting heavy weaponry though it is not quite as capable in mêlée combat as the Megasuchus due to its less robust snout that is instead primarily a housing for advanced sensory and EW equipment though it is still easily capable of mangling smaller Zoids. Due to its advanced sensory and EW capabilities it is often utilised in the role of an amphibious anti-aircraft artillery platform. **'Scythe Kaiser' — A reference to it's powerful scythe-like raptorial forelegs and its great proficiency in mêlée combat, this large rare mantis-type Zoid is not only agile and highly efficient in mêlée combat and ambush tactics but is also able to fly with its retractable magnesser wings, though not at a very high speed. It features large laser blades as its raptorial forelegs and active camouflage as standard as well as a sophisticated optical sensor suit that can detect Zoids using smokescreens and active camouflage. **'Strike Vesper' — A reference to the type of animal it is based on, this hornet-type Zoid is agile and features hardened alloy mandibles and claws at the end of its legs as well as a mouth sonic blaster and laser blade beam cannon combo as its stinger in addition to an advanced optical sensor suite that is able to detect Zoids using smokescreens and active camouflage. **'Blitzpider' — A portmanteau of 'blitz' (as in quick as lightning) and 'spider', this agile jumping spider-type Zoid is of a similar size to a Guysak and is capable of a high-speed leaping type locomotion and is able to quickly traverse highly sloped surfaces, primarily an ambush type Zoid it is equipped with sophisticated optical sensors that can detect Zoids using smokescreens and active camouflage and features two laser fangs (chelicerae) and eight hardened alloy tarsus claws for mêlée combat, it also has a spinneret grapnel launcher and dorsal opisthosom-mounted electromagnetic net gun as standard. **'Salvantula' — A portmanteau of 'salvo' (as in a salvo of missiles) and 'tarantula', this large heavily armoured tarantula-type Zoid is of a similar size to a Death Stinger and is essentially a land-based missile frigate as a large portion of its outer surface is covered in multi-missile launchers (analogous to the urticating hairs of an actual tarantula) in a similar fashion to the Liger Zero's Panzer CAS, though with more missile pods. It features large laser fangs (chelicerae), a sophisticated optical sensor suite, the missile pods and a spinneret grapnel launcher as standard and has dorsal and lateral opisthosomal (abdomen) hardpoints for mounting heavy weapons. **'ZBCS Alabaster' — A reference to this Zoid's white colouration, this extremely large Sperm whale-type transport Zoid is; like the Great Whale King; a larger more advanced derivative of the standard Whale King and is the flagship of the ZBC. — This rare transport Zoid is only known to be utilized by the ZBC. **'Ironback' — A play on words derived from 'leatherback' as in the leatherback sea turtle, this extremely large, aquatic, very heavily armoured Archelon-type transport Zoid is of a comparable size to a Whale King and is utilised in a similar role, it features not only the strongest armour of all Zoids but also a powerful energy shield and its flippers double as wings as they have in-built magnesser systems enabling it to fly, though not at very high speeds. It is armed with several anti-aircraft cannons and torpedo-missle launcher pods as standard. — This rare Zoid is only known to be utilized by the ZBC. **'Ultrasaurus Mariner' — A designation using the same naming convention as the Gojulas Mariner Type B, this very large, heavily armoured aquatic plesiosaur-type Zoid is directly related to the Ultrasaurus in that it's chassis is nearly identical apart from the plesiosaur paddles it has instead of legs and a powerful propulsion system in place of the Ultrasaurus' tail as well as a similar armament to the Ultrasaurus (four 360mm Supercannons) except with torpedo-missile launchers in place of other weaponry (e.g. the Eight-Shot Missile Launcher etc.). — This rare Zoid is only known to be utilized by the ZBC. **'Mawmax' — A portmanteau of 'maw' and 'maximum' in reference to it's large jaws filled with hardened alloy shark teeth, this large aquatic megalodon-type Zoid is of a similar length to a Gojulas Mariner Type B and is capable of not only high subsurface water speeds but also flight as it has magnesser systems built into it's large pectoral fins which also feature forward edge mounted laser blades that are also found on the forward edges of its dorsal and caudal fins. This Zoid has large jaws filled with proportionately oversized hardened alloy shark teeth that are capable of opening wide enough to securely bite into both sides of a Dibison-sized Zoid's torso from above. This Zoid also has a sophisticated electrosensor/EW suite in its nose that can detect Zoids using ink/smokescreens and active camouflage as well as a hardpoint for mounting heavy ventral weapons though it is primarily a hunter-killer shock assault mêlée combat Zoid. — This rare and powerful Zoid is only known to be utilized by the ZBC. **'Torpedo Hunter' — A reference to its primary weapons and its aggressive combat role, this fast, aquatic barracuda-type Zoid is armed with several multi-torpedo pods and a sophisticated sensor suite at the tip of its lower jaw that is similar to that of the Gorial and is able to detect Zoids using ink/smokescreens and active camouflage. — This Zoid is only known to be utilized by the ZBC. **'Maxornis' — A reversed portmanteau of Aepyornis maximus and which is also immediately indicative that this Zoid is based on a large bird, this high-speed Aepyornis-type Zoid is unique in that it is not only quite large but also very fast and capable of laterally mounting various heavy weapons (including CP-10 Gojulas Cannons) without effecting its speed too much and is also brutally efficient in mêlée combat. The Berserk Fury's back (and head) would be at almost level height with Maxornis' back and it has lateral fold-down laser blades and hardened alloy talons as standard as well posterior mounted thrusters. Picture something like Leena's Gun Sniper LS but much larger, faster and more capable in both ranged and mêlée combat. — This rare Zoid is quite powerful and is a type only utilised by the Zoid Battle Commission and if you think about it, its silhouette would look very similar to that of the front half of the Ultrasaurus Zoid also used by the ZBC, perfect congruity! **'Stratosentinel' — A portmanteau of 'stratosphere' and 'sentinel', this large Quetzalcoatlus-type aerial Zoid functions primarily as a high-altitude hypersonic reconnaissance and EW bomber aircraft and with a wingspan fifty percent wider than that of a Storm Sworder it has many hardpoints for a variety of bombs and missiles, it also features a large thunder lance (beak) and pinion laser blades for aerial mêlée combat as standard. — This rare Zoid is only known to be utilized by the ZBC. **'Neonautilus' — A reference to the fictional advanced submarine, there is little known about this extremely large kraken-type aquatic transport Zoid other than that it is the flagship of the Backdraft group. — This rare transport Zoid is only known to be utilised by the Backdraft Group. **'Boa-borer' — A reference to the animal it is based on and its aptitude at fossorial locomotion, this extremely large Titanoboa-type transport Zoid is 1.5 times the length of a Whale King and can transport several medium sized Zoids in it's many cargo segments as it travels beneath the surface and can tunnel through harder earth than a Stealth Viper as it has special thermal borers on its head and tail tip that enable it to do so as well as variable suspension rollers at the four diagonal points on each cargo segment to move it through the tunnels it creates. — This rare transport Zoid is only known to be utilised by the Backdraft Group. **'Leviathan' — A reference to the biblical entity, this very large heavily armoured aquatic sea serpent-type Zoid is of the same length as a Seismosaurus and is directly related to it primarily in that it features the same focused CPC and thirty one beam cannons spread along its neck, body and tail that can channel energy from the Zoid's CPC, making their power output far greater, it also features advanced EW systems to help make sure that the 'coast is clear' so to speak so that it can safely surface and charge its CPC as this Zoid is primarily used for coastal bombardment using its focused CPC as well as the rapid destruction of flotillas via its CPC enhanced beam cannon array. — This rare and powerful Zoid is only known to be utilised by the Backdraft Group. **'Volteuthis' — A portmanteau of 'volt' and 'teuthis' which is a reference to its ability to disable other Zoids by tackling them with its eight arms and then electrocuting them with its two harpoon tentacles, this large but sparsely armoured aquatic Architeuthis-type Zoid is not only capable of high subsurface water speeds but can also fly as it has a magnesser system built into the large fins of its mantle and a powerful propulsion system CPC combo in its hardened alloy beak, it is particularly adept at grappling and electrocuting Zoids with its arms and harpoon tentacles and its arms are also lined with hardened alloy serrations for gripping and sawing through Zoids, it also has ink/smoke dischargers and a mantle-tip mounted beam cannon as standard and can fan its arms out to generate an energy shield or charge its beak CPC, this Zoid does not have any external hardpoints to mount weapons on. — This rare Zoid is only known to be utilised by the Backdraft Group. **'Cutterfish' — A portmanteau of 'cutter' (a reference to its mantle fin laser blade) and 'cuttlefish', this agile aquatic cuttlefish-type Zoid has a large fin running along the tip and sides of its mantle that features a chevron-shaped laser blade along its entire edge, essentially making this Zoid a giant self-propelled spearhead and it features a powerful propulsion system beam cannon combo in its beak, it is also equipped with active camouflage as standard and can fan its arms out to generate an energy shield. This Zoid is primarily used as an ambush/shock assault mêlée combat ramming type Zoid and does not have any external hardpoints to mount weapons on. — This rare Zoid is only known to be utilised by the Backdraft Group. **'Painther' — A portmanteau of 'pain' and 'panther', this large black jaguar-type Zoid is of a similar build to the Blade Liger but more agile. Particularly adept at grappling and well suited to ambush tactics, it has; like the Shadow Fox; numerous stealth systems including active camouflage and smoke dischargers, it is equipped with strike laser claws, laser fangs a dorsal mounted triple-barrelled burst hybrid cannon (side-by-side configuration with the third barrel underneath, each of the three hybrid cannons has about 50% the power of one of the Liger Zero Panzer's hybrid cannons, enabling the Zoid to target foes whilst moving and the burst fire function also assists with this) as standard. — Created by Dr. Laon of the Backdraft Group as a further advancement of the technology used in the creation of the Shadow Fox. **'Terrortornyx' — A stylised spelling of Teratornis ending with 'nyx' (Greek goddess of night) to imply its stealth capabilities, this large, rarely seen, vulture-like Teratornis-type aerial Zoid is of a similar size to the Stratosentinel though instead of fulfilling the role of a hypersonic bomber, the Terrortornyx functions primarily as a high-altitude reconnaissance and EW stealth aircraft in support of Zabat squadrons as a mediary Zoid between them and the carrier Whale King during Backdraft engagements. It is equipped with large crushing talons and; Like the Storm Sworder; also large laser blade pinions for aerial mêlée combat as standard and is also capable of equipping a variety of missiles and bombs when stealth is not a mission priority. — This rare Zoid is only known to be utilised by the Backdraft Group. **'Chupacab' — A small open cockpit metropolitan transport service Zoid ba.. no. New Zoid battle teams *'Class S Zoid Battle Teams': **Blitz Team ***Transport Zoid (Hover Cargo) ***Bit Cloud (Liger Zero - Ultimate X) ***Brad Hunter (Shadow Fox) ***Leena Toros (Gun Sniper LS → Parablade) ***Jamie Hemeros (Raynos → Raynos IC) **Taiga Team *** Transport Zoid (Grav-barge) ***? (König Wolf DSR - Ultimate X) ***? (Bear Fighter MK-2) ***? (Snipe Master FB/AS) ***? (Jet Falcon) — For battles with the Blitz Team that include Jamie piloting the Raynos. **Broncos Team ***Transport Zoid (Whale King - Silver) ***? (Orudios) ***? (Mowhorse) ***? (Broadmane) **Ligers Team ***Transport Zoid (Whale King - Yellow) ***? (Blade Liger AB - Yellow) ***? (Blade Liger AB - Yellow) ***? (Blade Liger AB - Yellow) **Kaiser Team ***Transport Zoid (Whale King - Green) ***? (Scythe Kaiser - Green) ***? (Guysak) ***? (Blitzpider - Green) ***? (Strike Vesper) — For battles with the Blitz Team that include Jamie piloting the Raynos. **? Team ***Transport Zoid (?) ***? (?) ***? (?) ***? (?) *'Original Continent Zoid Battle Teams': **Stoller Team — DapplePercheron ***Transport Zoid (Pingitrain) ***Stoller (Madthunder) ***Pierce (Storm Sworder) ***Sanders (Iron Kong Mk. II) **Fluegel Team ***Transport Zoid (Gustav) ***Naomi Fluegel (Gun Sniper NS) ***Leon Toros (Red Blade Liger) ***? (?) **Lightning Team ***Transport Zoid (?) ***Jack Cisco (Lightning Saix) ***Chris Tasker (Lightning Saix) ***Kelly Tasker (Lightning Saix) **Champ Team ***Transport Zoid (Whale King - Red) ***Harry Champ (Iron Kong PK/MK-2R) ***Benjamin (Iron Kong PK/MK-2R) ***Sebastian (Iron Kong PK/MK-2R) **Tigers Team ***Transport Zoid (Whale King - Yellow) ***Kirkland (Zaber Fang TS) ***Omari (Zaber Fang TS) ***Lineback (Zaber Fang TS) **? Team ***Transport Zoid (?) ***? (?) ***? (?) ***? (?) *'Backdraft Zoid Battle Teams': **(Liger Zero EM rival team) ***Transport Zoid (Boa-borer) ***? (Liger Zero EM - Ultimate X) ***? (Death Raser) ***? (Crimson Horn) ***? (Storm Sworder FX) — For battles with the Blitz Team that include Jamie piloting the Raynos. **Team Vega ***Transport Zoid (Boa-borer) ***Vega Obscura (Sturm Tyrann - Ultimate X) **Laon Team ***Transport Zoid (Boa-borer) ***? (Painther) ***? (Hyaenagore) ***? (Hyaenagore) **('monster of the week' type team) ***Transport Zoid (Boa-borer) ***? (Dark Spiner) ***? (Dimetrodon) ***? (Dimetrodon) **('monster of the week' type team) ***Transport Zoid (Boa-borer) ***? (Gun Butcher) ***? (Heldigunner) ***? (Megaleon) **('monster of the week' type team) ***Transport Zoid (Boa-borer) ***? (Salvantula - Black) ***? (Blitzpider - Black) ***? (Blitzpider - Black) **('monster of the week' type team) ***Transport Zoid (subsurface Whale King) ***? (Volteuthis) ***? (Warshark) ***? (Warshark) **? Team ***Transport Zoid (?) ***? (?) ***? (?) ***? (?) Character ideas *Vega Obscura with a Sturm Tyrann (red coloured Storm Fury) in a similar role to and as a parallel to Leon and his Red Blade Liger, this is plausible since he is a Backdraft pilot as none of the other teams from Zoids: New Century would be able to partake in class S battles, though there could be a mid series (or second series) Royal Cup tournament plot element where one team from the previous anime can begin making appearances on the class S Zoid battle continent. *A goodie rival to Bit and his Liger Zero piloting a König Wolf DSR. *A baddie rival to Bit and his Liger Zero piloting a Liger Zero EM — Like Vega Obscura this rival would also be a Backdraft pilot, though their role would be much more antagonistic than Vega's and who would also be in a team of three or four Zoids to match the Blitz Team, as opposed to Vega who would be only utilised in a team of one. *A baddie female rival to and possible eventual love interest of Brad Hunter and his Shadow Fox piloting the Painther for Dr. Laon of the Backdraft Group which is a further development of the technology used to create the Shadow Fox, though Brad's higher Zoid piloting skills places them at about even footing. *A new 'Tigers Team' to be what would at first glance would be a parallel to them, except in a plot twist they are called the 'Ligers Team' and they are not incompetent as they are a class S Zoid battle team with three yellow Blade Liger ABs, also the Blitz Team's first encounter with the Taiga Team is the cause of a brief comedic confusion when their name is first heard, thinking that they have just encountered the Tigers Team from the other continent. *Either of those two rivals could be a female pilot and possibly an eventual love interest of Bit Cloud (probably the Mowhorse pilot), if he would pull it out of the Liger Zero for long enough... Story arc ideas *Possible mid first or early second season plot element where Jamie Hemeros decides to join the Fluegel Team for battles on the other continent and the Blitz Team acquires a new aerial Zoid pilot (not a female pilot as it is likely Leena would kill or maim her within an episode or two). *Late season story arc featuring a naval/coastal battle between the ZBC and the Backdraft and their use of weather altering technology advanced further from Dr. Laon's developments shown in Zoids: New Century to create enough stormcloud cover to prevent the ZBC's judge satellites from assisiting their naval and ground forces. Episode ideas *An episode with Bit using the Liger Zero Mariner CAS that also features a Gojulas Mariner Type B. *An episode with Leon Toros upgrading his Red Blade Liger with the CP-12 AB unit. *An episode where Jamie Hemeros upgrades his Raynos with the CP-18 Impact Cannon. *An episode where Leena Toros upgrades to a Parablade. *An episode with the König Wolf DSR's pilot upgrading it with the prototype CAS. *An episode with the Liger Zero EM's pilot upgrading it to the Liger Zero X. General ideas *The Backdraft group doing its thing on the class S Zoid battle continent with primarily Vega Obscura and his Berserk Fury, though with different CAS for it (Storm/Jagd Fury etc.), however due to a higher ZBC presence on the class S battle continent they must rely on coastal ambushes etc. and the subterranean Boa-borer transport Zoid instead of their usual Whale Kings to interfere in Zoid battles. *Some episodes could feature Zoid battles on the other continent with teams from the previous anime. *Continuation of amusing plot elements from the previous anime, e.g. comedic interludes by Harry Champ and Dr. Laon directed toward Leena and Steve Toros. *More backstory about Jamie Hemeros and his father's friendship with Steve Toros and Dr. Laon. *And yes, my reference to The Saddle Club at the beginning of this post is intended to be creepy/humourous and is not in any way an indication of my viewership preferences. Category:Blog posts